Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique for producing a product by performing post-processing on a print product output from an image forming apparatus with use of a post-processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the commercial printing industry, various products have been produced by combining an image forming apparatus and a post-processing apparatus. For example, an advanced product can be produced by setting a print product on the post-processing apparatus after the image forming apparatus performs print processing to output the print product, and performing post-processing (after processing), such as bookbinding and cutting, thereon.
In such a configuration, the print processing by the image forming apparatus and the post-processing by the post-processing apparatus may be performed in parallel with each other to improve productivity associated with the production. More specifically, while the print product is output from the image forming apparatus, this print product is transferred to the post-processing apparatus by being manually carried or via a conveyor belt. The post-processing apparatus produces the product by performing the post-processing on the received print product as needed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-110576 discusses a technique for causing the image forming apparatus to stop the print processing of print data that is currently being printed, and executes interrupt printing of print data that is waiting in the image forming apparatus.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-110576 allows the image forming apparatus to execute the interrupt printing of the print data that is waiting in the image forming apparatus, but does not include consideration of interrupt requested from the post-processing apparatus that performs the post-processing on the product printed by the image forming apparatus. Therefore, the image forming apparatus cannot be instructed to execute the interrupt from the post-processing apparatus, for example, when the post-processing apparatus has failed in the production of the product and it is desired to produce this product preferentially over another product.